Anime guide
Episode 1 Subaru is a girl who loves the stars—so much that she heads back to school with a telescope just to see the shooting stars from the observatory that night. When she opens the door to the observatory, however; she finds that it’s transformed into a magical garden with a fountain in the middle. At the fountain is a strange red-haired boy. Subaru and the boy talk for a bit, but Subaru gets flustered and leaves. When she goes back into the room, it has turned back to normal. Sadly, it starts to rain, so Subaru is unable to see the stars. On the way out of the school, Subaru encounters a strange blob-like thing that leads her to a room where four magical girls are relaxing. One of the girls is a past friend of Subaru’s, named Aoi. Subaru is quickly recruited by the alien blob (called “President”) and becomes a magical girl with a flying magical staff. Aoi and the three other girls quickly explain to Subaru that the alien blob is a Pleiadian. They’re all trying to gather engine fragments (that take the form of large stars) in order to repair President’s ship so he can go back home. The first time they attempt to secure the fragment, Subaru’s and Aoi’s arguing throws off everyone’s groove and they fall back to earth and into the school’s observatory room. In the end, Subaru and Aoi manage to work out their feelings somewhat, and they all agree to give it another try. This time, they’re more successful in securing the fragment, but a strange long, red-haired boy quickly steals it away. Fortunately, a small piece of the fragment is left behind under Subaru’s cap, and so the team all consider it a success. As they are above the rainclouds, Subaru does manage to watch the shooting stars that night. Episode 2: After Subaru’s first night as a magical girl, she wakes up the next day to find her other four teammates in the same school and same class as her. Obviously, something strange is going on. President (through Nanako) explains to the girls that an incident seven years ago has made all of their threads of fate converge, so now they’re essentially stuck together. The girls attempt to teach Subaru how to fly using the drive shaft, although Aoi eventually takes on most of the work because her methods are the most mundane and easy to understand. However, this training only reveals how deeply the rift between Subaru and Aoi is, and Subaru runs away crying after one training session. She ends up back in the magical garden, and meets with the red-haired boy again. He reveals himself to be “Minato,” and the two have a talk. Minato is able to get to the heart of the problem, which is that Subaru is somewhat saddened by how much Aoi has changed in their time apart. However, Minato suggests that Aoi could be going through the same thing, which opens Subaru’s eyes a bit. Subaru and Aoi continue flying training, when suddenly; a strange engine fragment is detected. Nanako, Itsuki, and Hikaru go on ahead. It turns out that this engine fragment is actually two fragments circling around each other. Subaru and Aoi catch up to the rest of the gang, and through some skilled teamwork are able to catch both the fragments. Unfortunately, the red-haired boy with horns shows up again, and steals one of the fragments away. The girls still managed to get one large fragment, though; so they consider it a success. The episode ends with the girls surveying their new school clubroom and base of operations. Episode 3: Although the girls were able to snag one engine fragment, their next attempts are unsuccessful due to the constant intervention of the red-haired boy with horns. Dejected, the girls sulk in their club room. President explains to the girls that he had to use a massive amount of magical energy in order to have their fate lines line up in a way that they could all be together like this; and says that they all hold a great power because they are essentially blank slates. However, the girls take this as an insult and Subaru goes home depressed. The next day, Subaru finds her way back into the magical garden, and has yet another talk with Minato. Feeling somewhat better after the talk, Subaru rushes into the club room, where the girls have found the location of the next fragment. This time, it’s going to land over the sea. The girls rush to the spot and manage to secure the fragment, but the horned boy once again intervenes. In the ensuing “fight” the fragment gets dropped into the ocean, where the girls have to fish it out. Cue another fight afterwards, creating a large waterspout. The struggle to secure the fragment then creates a large watery explosion, propelling everyone into space. Above the earth, the horned boy demands the fragment, but Subaru’s determination causes him retreat. Thus, the girls have finally secured another fragment! As they float back down to earth, the girls realize what the President’s words actually meant: because they are still searching for their paths in life, they all essentially have unlimited potential. Episode 4: This time, there is an engine fragment orbiting the moon; so the girls all train in order to have the speed needed to reach the moon in one night. During this time, there is some sort of concert being held at the observatory in order to send music to a distant planet with properties similar to earth, as a way of saying hello. Unexpectedly, this event is being run by both of Hikaru’s parents; as her mother is the head of the observatory and her father is a pianist. However, Hikaru seems strangely pessimistic about the whole thing. It is also revealed that Hikaru never bothers to finish books or movies, as she claims that she already knows what the ending will be by the half-way point. One night, there is a strong wind blowing, giving the girls the extra lift needed for them to reach the moon. Before they can get there, the red-haired horned boy once again intervenes, causing the girls’ magic circle to implode and send them all flying. Hikaru has a weird dream, and wakes up to find herself flying next to Subaru. The sounds of a piano can be heard, and Hikaru realizes that it is the sound of her father’s piano, all the way back on earth. Hikaru then explains to Subaru that she essentially fears finishing things, because she’s afraid of the ending—and because she’s afraid of hearing her father’s pieces in its entirety. In the past when Hikaru had to stay home because she was sick, she found her father mulling over a piece that he couldn’t finish. So Hikaru added in the note that her father was searching for. However, that night, she suddenly grew fearful, wondering if she was interfering in things that she shouldn’t. The last thing she wanted to do was interfere in her parents’ lives. Subaru replies to Hikaru by saying that perhaps by not allowing herself to listen to her father’s song in its entirety, she’s denying him the chance to show his feelings towards her. Unfortunately, the red-haired boy is on the move again, so the girls have to move quickly to capture the engine fragment. They manage to do so, and Hikaru is forced to hear the end of her father’s song. She starts crying, touched that he had kept the note that she put down. And thus the girls manage to secure yet another fragment. Episode 5: There’s going to be a school play soon, and the girls are especially gung-ho about it since Aoi has been chosen to play the prince and Itsuki has been chosen to play the princess. The play that they’re going to put on is called “The Princess in the Tower,” but it is essentially a sad tale. The girls spend a few days just to make the costumes. A day or so before the play, Subaru winds up meeting with Minato again, and she wonders if him and the mysterious garden place are all just a dream. Before heading home, Subaru finds that Itsuki is still at the school, so they both take a “drive” out into space together. In space, Itsuki reveals that she tries not to have any wishes or desires of her own, because of an incident in her past. In her childhood, she was a rather tomboyish and headstrong kid, who thought that she could do anything. This fearlessness caused her to have a bad fall, and her older brother was blamed for it. Itsuki blames herself for causing her brother and her family trouble.Suddenly, there is news of another passing engine fragment. Subaru and Itsuki, with the others back on earth, attempt to reel in the fragment, but Itsuki tries too hard and sends them all flying into space; landing near Saturn. Unfortunately, the red-haired boy had followed along, and so the race is on to secure the fragment first. Due to some ingenuity from Itsuki, the girls manage to locate the fragment. And Itsuki learns to overcome her fears of being daring to secure it. Back home, the girls go on with the play, which has a few changes made to it. Episode 6 A band of light suddenly appears in the night sky, and the girls are forced to meet in the clubroom once again. President finally begins to explain things a bit more, as the girls go after a fragment that had suddenly appeared. The band of light is President’s ship starting to materialize. President mentions that his planet was doomed, so they had to spread out to find a new habitable place. Since the universe is so vast, they can’t physically comb through all of space. So instead they used their ability to see all the possibilities in the world, and choose the best possible outcome for themselves in exchange for a large amount of power. However, President’s home world was supposedly brought to this state mainly because they decided not to choose an outcome… The girls secure the fragment easily, and return to the clubroom; where President begins to rebuild the engine with the fragments they’ve already collected. The other girls start to head home but Subaru stays behind to grab the notebook she left behind. And it’s lucky that she did, because the fragment they had just found turns out to be a trap set by the horned boy, in order to find where the girls had been hiding their fragments. The horned boy sets up a barrier around the school that the girls cannot breach; so Subaru is tasked with finding a way for them to get in. Subaru accidentally bumps into the horned boy wandering the halls, and escapes into the observatory, where she meets Minato in the garden once again. Minato seems to realize what’s going on, but his health suddenly worsens. He gives her a flower bud and quickly shows her a path. Subaru follows the path to find a door, which is actually the doors of the observatory leading outside. The girls are able to get into the school, and they all lead an attack on the horned boy, who escapes through a window. Once outside, the girls find that the boy has transported the entire school into space, and forcibly attempts to steal the fragments. Thus the girls must use their drive shafts to “start the engine” but they lack the power. The flower in Subaru’s suddenly pocket blooms, and a miracle occurs. All of the girls’ drive shafts are upgraded, and they manage to retrieve the fragments from the horned boy before President’s ship can materialize. The school also returns to normal. So all is good and well—for now. However, Subaru soon finds out that Minato has completely disappeared, leaving behind only a couple of blooming star-shaped flowers. Episode 7: Subaru plants the flowers that Minato left behind, and her other teammates wonder why she’s so bummed out. Since Aoi is closest to Subaru, Aoi asks her what’s wrong. Subaru finally opens up about the mysterious garden and Minato. However, this has the unintended effect of upsetting Aoi, who feels hurt that Subaru never told her about this before. As Subaru goes back to check on the flowers that she planted, she spies a boy who has an uncanny resemblance to Minato—but this boy doesn’t seem to remember anything about the time they spent together. Subaru doesn’t have the time to investigate as she is immediately called away to the clubroom. This time, the fragment the girls are after is lodged in a comet. Following the comet, the girls are brought in close proximity to the sun, and… surprise, surprise! Horned-boy is back in action again.Aoi and Subaru get knocked away from the others, and spend a bit of time having a talk. It turns out that due to the two girls not being able to express their true feelings, a deep rift developed between them in the past. Having reconciled their feelings and their friendship, Subaru and Aoi go after the fragment, with the others distracting the horned boy. The two girls manage to secure the fragment easily.The next day, Subaru encounters the boy who looks like Minato tending to the garden. She confronts him, saying that even if he’s changed, he’ll still be the same Minato to her. Minato finally drops his act and becomes friends with Subaru again. Episode 8: This time, President locates a fragment far, far away, at the very fringes of their galaxy. Since it’s so far away, President suggests sending one girl out into space, so that they can form a sort of warp point for the other girls to get there instantaneously. Although the trip will just feel like half a day to the person being sent out, it will be three earth months for everyone else. Nanako volunteers herself. Thus, President makes himself a copy of her to take her place during the three months she is gone. While in space alone on her journey, Nanako begins to think about her family life. She used to live in a happy family of four, but it’s implied that her mother and father divorced; and her mother left while taking away her younger brother. Thus, Nanako lives alone with her father, while her mother and brother go around the world and send her letters and souvenirs. However, she’s never met them in person since then, and slowly forms a rather depressing mindset that everyone will eventually be alone. Back on earth, the others dearly miss Nanako. By Christmas Eve, Nanako finally reaches the fragment, and also finds a lone planet that had been undiscovered. She tries to capture the fragment on her own, but eventually her strong feelings of wanting the others to be with her manage to warp them to Nanako. The horned boy also appears, having hitch-hiked yet again. In the ensuing struggle, the fragment gets knocked towards the planet, causing it to undergo nuclear fusion. Luckily, the girls manage to secure the fragment, and President says that this planet will eventually become a star and join earth’s solar system. The girls are quickly warped back to their clubroom, and they’ve also been sent back in time—three months to be exact; just a half day after Nanako left to start her journey. And it is also Nanako’s birthday! Thus, Nanako is able to pick up her life from where she left off, although the girls would have to redo those three months of their life again. When Nanako gets home that night, she finds a gift from her brother and her mother. Episode 9: It’s almost time for the Culture Festival, and the girls all decide to do some sort of cosplay event. However, that would mean opening their clubroom to the public, which is dangerous as the fragments are still in plain sight. Thus, Subaru, who’s the sole member of the astronomy club, decides to hide the fragments in the observatory, which she plans to make into a planetarium for the event. While Subaru works on making a paper star lamp with Minato, the other girls decide to enter her and Minato into the best couple contest. As Subaru and Minato do a test run of the star lamp, Minato suddenly takes Subaru into space. The two of them visit numerous locations, but Minato says that because of the way his magic works, they’ll both have to forget everything that they saw in space. Subaru is suddenly reminded of a boy she met in the hospital many years ago, when her mother was hospitalized. She would always visit the boy when she visited her mother, but eventually he went away. Minato reveals that he was the boy Subaru met all those years ago, and the two share a kiss. Subaru and Minato return back to the school’s observatory room, and Subaru finds herself crying though she doesn’t know why. As the two start leaving for home, Subaru remembers that she forgot to take the observatory key with her. Minato volunteers to get it and ends up discovering the engine fragments, causing some kind of strange reaction… Episode 10 As a reaction to being in contact with the fragments, Minato transforms into his evil counterpart, the horned boy. Subaru witnesses this transformation and is shocked as Minato flies away with the fragments in tow. The other girls convene just in time to see him escape with all their hard work. Unfortunately, the fragments had been amplifying the girls’ power, so they are unable to follow Minato into space now that he has all them. The girls then combine all their drive shafts into one, and Subaru volunteers to be the person to go into space. Meanwhile, Minato has a flashback moment while waiting for another engine fragment to come to him. Back when he was still in the hospital as a young boy, he met a strange alien boy who looked to be around his age. This alien boy gave Minato magic powers and the two went out to search for energy fragments together at night. The energy fragments were basically crystallized potential expelled from humans. Sometime after gaining powers, Minato met with Subaru. One night, an engine fragment enters the earth’s atmosphere and Minato goes after it despite the alien boy’s warnings. Because his powers aren’t strong enough to reach the engine fragment, the spell around him is broken and Minato finally sees how things really are–in reality, Minato is a comatose boy hooked up to ER machines and on life support. Seeing himself in this sad state, Minato despairs and unconsciously uses the power stored in the energy fragments to try to go after the engine fragment once again, in order to change his destiny. The alien boy tries to stop Minato, but Minato’s despair consumes him, corrupting his magic and turning him into the horned boy. Back in the present, Subaru finally reaches Minato in space. Minato reveals his true motivations to her, which is to use the engine fragments to find a new planet for people like himself–people who have no potential. In doing so, Minato says that he’ll basically disappear from the current world. Subaru doesn’t want this to happen, and so undoes her transformation in order to bring the “real” Minato back. Fortunately, it works and Minato manages to save Subaru before she gets suffocated in the empty void of space. Unfortunately the engine fragment that Minato was calling to him ends up stabbing him through the chest. Minato disintegrates in a cloud of butterflies while Subaru slowly floats back down to earth crying. Episode 11: Subaru is able to make it back to earth safely, but it appears that she has lost her magic. President is afraid that Subaru won’t be able to get it back, as only “nothings” can utilize magic. Since Subaru has lost her magic it must mean that she’s on the path to “becoming something.” Hikaru yells at President for being so ominous, and the girls all attempt to cheer Subaru up by going on with the culture festival. However, as the culture festival draws to a close, President locates the final fragment. Aoi gives a farewell to Subaru before she leaves with the others to capture it. Subaru mopes around the school a bit, but upon finding out that Minato’s flowers are still surviving, she regains some hope and runs back to the school’s observatory. Meanwhile, the girls attempt to chase down the final fragment by teleporting, but it’s flying farther and faster than they can reach. President comes to the conclusion that the reason they can’t capture the fragment is because the universe doesn’t want it to be caught. By gathering fragments, the girls are able to have their wishes granted through their power, and it seems that secretly all the girls don’t want their magical journey to end. However, they all agree that they want to capture this fragment, even if it means losing their powers. Back on earth, Subaru has a memory of how she first met Minato. They apparently traded stars—Subaru gave Minato a paper one while he gave her a real star. Due to some kind of magic, Subaru is able to travel to where the real Minato is residing. Minato is still in a coma in the hospital, but she notices that he is still holding onto the paper star. Upon touching his hand, a burst of light erupts, sending both Subaru and Minato into space. Both are miraculously able to transform, with Minato wearing a white outfit similar to the other girls, and Subaru wearing a black outfit reminiscent of Minato’s evil side. As Minato flies off, Subaru is reunited with her four friends, and President remarks that Subaru’s magic is a new kind of magic. With all the girls reunited, the girls have their sights set on the final fragment. Episode 12: The girls perform one last warp, only to find the last fragment located in the midst of a giant black hole. President says that this is because the fragment is trying to escape this universe. The girls attempt to lure out the last fragment with the ones they’ve recovered, but their power alone is not enough. Luckily, Subaru spies Minato rushing headfirst into the black hole, and fishes him out. Minato is still in despair and wishes to disappear from the universe, but Subaru convinces him to stay and promises to make him happy. Thus, Minato joins the team, and is briefly reunited with President/Elnath. With all their powers combined, the six manage to draw out the last fragment, restoring the spaceship. President says that he will be taking his ship to another universe, as although they had no chance of survival in this one, there’s still possibilities for them in the next. As a parting gift for their help, Subaru and co. (with Minato as their guide) are allowed to pick whatever destiny they want. However, they all agree that they want to stay the same person they already are, after having met each other. In the end, only Subaru is left alongside Minato. Minato wonders why Subaru choose to stay with him, knowing his real state in their universe. But Subaru says that she made a promise to him, and she’s going to keep it. Subaru eventually wakes up in her own room; with time having been reversed to before she met the other girls. Subaru goes out to go stargazing in the school’s observatory, and bumps into Aoi, who is once again in a different school as all their destinies have been untied. Subaru and Aoi reunite, and it’s implied that they’ll remain good friends even though they’re in different schools. On the way to the school, Subaru also bumps into Hikaru, Itsuki, and Nanako, all sporting different hairstyles. In this universe, Minato is unfortunately still confined to his hospital bed, in a coma. But Subaru nonetheless implies that the two will meet again someday. Source: moeronpan.wordpress.com